This invention relates to methods and apparatus for automatically forming and sewing fitted sheets or the like having box type mitered corners.
The finished fitted sheets, cushions, upholstery covers or the like, to the manufacture of which the methods and apparatus of this invention are directed, are of the type including a substantially planar top surface adapted to bear coextensively against a mattress, seat cushion or upholstery panel, as the case may be, from which top surface marginal side and end panels extend substantially at right angles, the marginal side and end panels being folded into square corners which are secured by stitched seams along their lower edges to define mitered corners adapted to fit over the corners of a mattress, cushion, upholstery panel or the like. Elastic material may be included in the stitched seams to draw in the lower stitched edges of the box type stitched article snuggly around the mattress, cushion or the like to which it is applied.